Hamish at College
by writingtotheskull
Summary: Hamish moves out of 221B and goes to Cambridge University.
1. In which a son and father pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, and nobody owns Hamish. NOBODY.**

"Dad!" yelled Hamish Watson-Holmes, "It's just college. I've been in the middle of gunfights and serial killers. I think I can take care of myself."

"I know that," said his loving dad, John Watson. "But you never had to pack for tagging along with your father. This is where you'll be living for four years, maybe more."

Hamish's smaller, more emotional father was clearly going to miss him tons. Gay marriage had recently become legal in the UK, and Father and Dad wanted things to be official. The wedding was tomorrow, and Hamish was leaving the day after the wedding. He wanted to make sure that he was completely ready to leave first thing in the morning, and Father described packing as 'boring', so it was just Dad helping him. Hamish had enforced a rule on the flat that Mrs. Hudson was truly not their house-keeper, so he prohibited any help from her in matters like these.

"Dad, I don't need a first-aid kit."

"Have you ever been to a party at college?" said Dad.

"No"

"Trust me; you're going to need one."

Dad had always been overprotective. He talked to his first boyfriend for hours before they were allowed to go out, and it took intense effort on Dad's part to not chew Hamish out about attraction to men. Even though he was being nice about it, Hamish could tell that Dad disapproved of his girlfriend. Imagine how the man felt about his going to college.

"You need to make wedding preparations, don't you?"

"What?"

"Wedding preparations. You need to make them, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"I know that you want to help, but one of our family's biggest days is coming up."

"Yes, you're going to college."

"After you get married, Dad. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Hamish had been manipulating his dad since he was eight, and he hadn't stopped now. Hamish was just good that Dad was out of his hair, so that he could pack up what he wanted. Finally. He had a feeling that college was going to be amazing.


	2. In which a wedding gift is given

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, and nobody owns Hamish.**

As Hamish put on his bow-tie with difficulty, he wondered what it would be like with his parents officially husbands. It probably wouldn't be that different. Except they might shag more then usual. But Hamish could tell that this clearly meant a lot to Dad and Father. Yes, they would probably shag more now that they were married. The really difficult thing was getting a second best man. Hamish was Father's best man, but even though he was very nice, Dad was somewhat of an introvert. He didn't have a lot of friends. Dad had a friend from the army, but he was out of country. Eventually, Lestrade agreed to be Dad's best man.

"Wow do you look hot." said a voice behind him. It was his old boyfriend James. They had agreed to break up since Hamish was going to be gone for years. "Almost makes me want to do long-distance."

"You know that long-distance never works." said the tall young man. James had been one of Hamish's only boyfriends. There was only a girl named Jess before James, so Hamish wasn't much of an expert on relationships.

"You ready to be your own father's best man?" said Peter.

"Of course I am." said Hamish. "Things are just a little bit weird, Father choosing me and all. Always thought there would be someone that could ask as a friend. But oh well."

"Have to go see him now." said James. "Best man duties and all."

"Of course."

As Hamish walked into Father's room, he could see that he was panicking. He has three nicotine patches on and he had recently made a point of not taking cases.

"I can always tell, Father." said Hamish. "I know your worried about today."

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED!" yelled the tall, slender man. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Woah. Slow down Father. You wait right here. I will be right back. I have something for you."

When Hamish came back, he was holding something behind his back. When he showed it to Father, Hamish presented a skull.

"It's not made of real bone, but its damn close, and you can still talk to it."

"I…I…I don't know what to say Hamish." He said.

"You don't need to say anything to me, father. Say something to him."

As Hamish left his father to his conversation with the skull, he felt a sort of contentment inside of him. The wedding was going to be wonderful.


End file.
